ffxv_eos_mysteriesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Musiques et Chansons
Vous trouverez ici la liste des chansons utilisées pour le multivers de Final Fantasy XV, ainsi que les paroles lorsqu'elles sont disponibles. Trailer Omen Endlessness by End of Silence & Really Slow Motion, composed by Andreas Kübler Million lights all washed away Empty space in all its grace Endlessness is here to stay Endlessness won't wash away Endlessness is here to stay Endlessness won't wash away Endlessness is here to stay﻿ Endlessness won't wash away Kingsglaive Calling for Rain Artist: Hiroo Nakano, Neo Liu, Koyo Sonae, performed by Neo Liu Wooooh… (4x) You know there’s something that’s hidden within When you close your eyes, you can’t help but to think Tell you the truth, I don’t know what to say But, we have no home… no real place to stay A house is not a home as our hope fades a way Our Dream should have color but they’re now turning grey Tell you the truth, I miss it the same My heart’s in a drought, please give me the rain It’s not raining My heart is dying slowly… (Chorus) I know that’s all that I wanted Oh my lord, please, sent the rainfall There’s always a place in a memory Safe and sound and now it was a history Wooooh… All I wanted… Wooooh… Rain falling… Wooooh… All I needed… Wooooh… Rain falling… A home is a place where we can raise a family Looking forward to tomorrow, happiness as in a dream Tell you the truth, it’s never too late My heart’s in a drought, please give me the rain Rain is falling… You think I’m dreaming Rain start falling… Will my heart keep on beating? (Chorus) Rain on me, that’s all I’m asking Oh my lord, can you share me sympathy? There’s always a place in a fantasy Safe and sound and now it was a history Wooooh… All I wanted.. Wooooh… Rain falling… Wooooh… All I needed… Wooooh… Rain falling… (Twice) Final Fantasy XV Somnus thème de la nuit qui menace le monde composed by Yoko Shinomura, sung by Aundréa L. Hopkins Latin Deus dormit Et liberi ignem faciunt Numquam extinguunt Ne expergisci possit Omnia dividit Tragoedia coram Amandum quae Et nocte perpetua In desperatione Auroram videre potest Mane tempus expergiscendi. English God sleeps And his children start a fire Which they cannot extinguish And he will never be able to awake. Every tragedy divides, before our very eyes, the things which should be loved. And in this endless night, In despair, He can see the dawn That will awake him in the next morning Stand by Me Theme song of FFXV by Florence and the Machine When the night has come And the land is dark And the moon is the only light we'll see No I won't be afraid Oh I won't be afraid Just as long as you stand, stand by me So darling, darling stand by me Oh stand by me Oh stand now Stand by me Stand by me If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall Or the mountain should crumble to the sea I won't cry, I won't cry No I won't shed a tear Just as long as you stand, stand by me And darling, darling stand by me Oh stand by me Oh stand now Stand by me Stand by me And darling, darling stand by me Oh stand by me Oh stand Stand by me Stand by me Whenever you're in trouble Won't you stand by me Oh stand by me Oh stand now Stand by me Oh darling, darling stand by me Oh stand by me Oh stand now Stand by me Whenever you're in trouble Won't you stand by me Oh stand by me Oh stand now Stand by me Stand by me OMNIS LACRIMA combat d'envergure Music : Yoko Shimomura Lyrics : Tetsuya Nomura Vocal : Omnis Lacrima Choir Latin (and Greek) Dormit deus faciunt. Dormit perpetua. Dormit domine. Nobis caelum som- Somnus caelum ignosco Auroram videre potest? Deus dormit in voc suci. Liberi ini et sabe en pacum. Mane tempus expergiscendi. Etagen veni omnia dividi. Icor passit fabris tori alu yatrae corun dea Deus dormit in voc suci. Liberi ini et sabe en pacum. Mane tempus expergiscendi. Etagen veni omnia dividi. Mane tempus expergiscendi. Etagen veni omnia divi ex Liberi... Et liberi ignem faciunt. Requiensa vide ende! Omnia sangvinem! (x2) Deus dormit in voc suci. Liberi ini et sabe en pacum. Mane tempus expergiscendi. Icor passit fabris tori alu yatrae corun dea Deus dormit in voc suci. Liberi ini et sabe en pacum. Mane tempus expergiscendi. Etagen veni omnia dividi. Mane tempus expergiscendi. Kyrie eleison! Kyrie eleison! Deus dormit in voc suci. Liberi ini et sabe en pacum. Mane tempus expergiscendi. Etagen veni omnia dividi. Kyrie eleison! (x4) Aeterna volutu deus somnus. NOX DIVINA (Invocation d'une divinité) The Hydraean's Wrath (combat contre Leviathan) APOCALYPSIS NOCTIS & APOCALYPSIS AQUARIUS (combat contre une divinité) Hellfire (combat contre Ifrit) Magna Insomnia (combat contre Ardyn) Song of the Stars (chant de Luna face à Leviathan)